After School Bokbulbok
Details *'Title:' 방과 후 복불복 / Banggwa Hoo Bokboolbok *'Chinese title:' 放学后福不福 / Fàngxué Hòu Fú Bù Fú *'Also known as:' Roll the Dice / After School Randomness / See You At School / I'll See You After School / After School Lucky or Not *'Genre:' Youth, romance, comedy, fantasy *'Original Soundtrack:' After School Bokbulbok OST Season 1 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Format:' Drama-toon *'Broadcast network:' NATE, Btv, T-store, Hoppin *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-02 to 2013-Sep-27 *'Air time:' Monday, Wednesday and Friday 08:00 AM Synopsis A high school story centering around Kim So Eun, a timid girl with an ordinary life who gets invited to a school "drawing" club, after which point she begins to encounter "fantastical and extraordinary events." So Eun will suddenly find herself the leader of the club, and go on to build a strong friendship and even love relationship with the other five male members. Each episode contains particular "missions" that have to be carried out, and in the process So Eun comes out of her shell and draws out her bright, lively personality.--''Dramabeans'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim So Eun as Kim So Eun *Seo Kang Joon as Seo Kang Joon *Gong Myung as Gong Myung *Lee Tae Hwan as Han Jae Hee *Kang Tae Oh as Kang Tae Poong *Yoo Il as Yoo Il ;Extended Cast *Im Hyun Sung *Jung Woo Shik (정우식) as Young Shik ;Cameo Appearances *HELLOVENUS (ep 1) **Nara *Yum Jung Ah (ep 2) *Yoon Seung Ah (ep 2) *Kim Sung Soo (ep 3) *Joo Sang Wook (ep 3) *Kim Seo Hyung (ep 4) *Jung Gyeo Woon (ep 4 and 12) *Lizzy (ep 5) *Robert Holley (로버트할리) (ep 6) *Kim Sung Kyun (ep 6) *Jung Kyung Ho (ep 7) *Kim Young Ae (ep 8) *Choi Won Young (ep 11) *Lee Ga Hyun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Fantagio Projects and Group 8 *'Director:' Jung Jung Hwa *'Screenwriter:' Jung Jung Hwa Notes * Drama-toon is a fun new form of entertainment that combines the elements of a drama with those of a web toon and features manga-like visuals. External Links *Nate Official site *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *DramaFever site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' Sohu.com, DramaFever *'Broadcast period:' Starting from 2014-Nov-26 Synopsis School's back in session, and everybody's favorite group of boys are back for a new semester of extracurricular antics in their new school. This season, the magical mentors reassemble with their newly elected leader, Song Joo Hee, a bashful student who quickly discovers a new breed of cram school that's full of wondrous adventures and life lessons.--''DramaFever'' Cast ;Main Cast *Han Ji Suk (한지석) as Han Ji Suk *Alice as Song Joo Hee *Kang Tae Oh as Kang Tae Poong *Gong Myung as Gong Myung *Yoo Il as Yoo Il *Lee Tae Hwan as Han Jae Hee ;Extended Cast *Nara *Lee Gook Joo (이국주) *Shin Chang Joo (신창주) *Park Hye Young *Kim Kwang Min ;Cameo appearances *Jung Gyeo Woon *Kim Sung Kyun *Kim Da Hyun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Fantagio and Communication Griffin *'Director:' Jun Yong Woo (전용우) *'Screenwriter:' Park Hye Young (박혜영) External Links *DramaFever site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Notes * It's only available on mobile and internet channels. * This drama stars Fantagio's five member actor-idols group 5urprise. Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KDrama2014 Category:Youth Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy